Compounds similar in their overall structure to the azacyclyl-substituted aryldihydroisoquinolinones and their derivatives described in the present application and having a pharmacological effect have been described in the prior art. Thus, for example, WO 01/72712 describes inhibitors of factor Xa which have a substituted isoquinolinone basic structure. WO 2005/103039 discloses 2-(3-aminopyrrolidin-1-yl)pyridines having an MCH-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity.
Compounds having an MCH-antagonistic effect for the treatment of obesity are described in the prior art (examples: WO2005047293, WO2004092181, WO2005103039, WO2004024702, WO2005042541, WO2003033476, WO2003033480, WO2001021577, WO2003035624, WO2002089729, WO2002006245, WO2002002744, WO2002057233, WO2003045313, WO2003097047, WO2002010146, WO 2003087044).
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which bring about a weight reduction in mammals and which are suitable for the prevention and treatment of obesity and diabetes and of their diverse sequelae.
Surprisingly, a series of compounds which modulate the activity of MCH receptors has been found. In particular, the compounds are notable for an antagonism of the MCH1R.